Once Upon A Fairy's Tail
by Babydoll4414
Summary: A collection of NaLu one shots inspired by Fairy-tales. May contain other pairings in later strories... This idea was given to me by FireShifter, my friend and the complete inspirtation for the first story


_**I Can Show You The World**_

Natsu Dragneel couldn't remember a time in his life when he wasn't poor. Dressed in a vest and baggy pants he had spent most of his younger years on the streets of Magnolia begging for scraps to survive. It worked pretty well for him when he was a child, most people took pity on him and gave whatever they could spare. They got meaner as he got older.

He was use to being treated like he was lower than dirt. He tried not to let it bother him, people were mean when they were hungry... and they were all hungry. Some were hungry for food, others were hungry for respect and some were hungry for power. The last was a hunger that could never truly be sated.

It all changed when the princess started coming out of the castle. Her looks made her pretty but her heart made her kind and both put together made her down right beautiful. It was hard not to watch her as she walked through the streets adorning a fancy gown and a smile for everyone who crossed her path.

He would never forget the first day he met her. She gave him food and acted as though it was nothing. He supposed to her it probably was, but to him it meant everything. She ate a meal with him and spoke to him like he was her equal, not just a common street rat that had to steal from other poor people just to survive.

He knew that his adoration of her was completely one sided and nothing would ever possibly come of it, still as suitors came from all over the land just for the chance to marry her he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. One of those douche bags would get to spend his life with her and never realize just how Lucky he was. If Natsu had that kind of opportunity he would cherish her with everything he had. Not just for her pretty face, or the children she would bare.

"Ya know what happy? I bet if I were a prince she would pick me. I'd treat her with a hell of a lot more respect than any of those guys ever will". He spoke dejectedly to his only friend. A small blue cat who often sat on his shoulder.

"Yeah but you're not a prince Natsu. You're as close to a prince as I am to a tiger".

"Yeah I know. Come on, Mirajane said I that if I helped her clean up the pub today she would pay me. It wont be much but it's something. There's a lot more work there since all the suitors insist on bringing their servants with them but won't let them stay at the castle. Selfish bastards". Natsu kicked a rock as he walked away from the sight of men lined up at the palace gates. One of them would get to marry the only girl he had ever loved.

"Please sir, someone stole my purse. If you let me go I promise I will be back with the money I owe you plus extra for inconvenience". Natsu turned to see a young girl dressed in a coat and a hood that covered most of her face pleading with a shop owner.

Natsu knew her plea would do her no good. Bora owned that shop, and he was a real sadistic prick. His reputation alone could attest to that. Besides, from the look of girl, she couldn't afford what she was promising anyway.

"Do I look like I was born yesterday to you? There is a rule in my shop. If you steal from me, you lose the hand you stole with. It's a shame you didn't scrub up before coming here, you could have paid me in other ways". Natsu watched as Bora reached to grab the girls hand. He knew he had to help her.

'If Lucy seen this happening, she would do something to help'.

"Hey Bora ya big oaf! I see you're picking on girls again! Ya got some weird fetish ya wanna tell us about?". Natsu walked toward them with as much confidence as he could muster. His words were enough to at least make Bora take his attention of the girl for the moment.

"Fuck off street scum, this is no concern of yours". Bora reached toward the hooded girl just as Natsu grabbed her and pulled her behind him.

"It does actually, you see Jasmine here is my sister and if you hurt her then I will have to break your face". It was a boldfaced lie. He didn't even know this girl or her name for that matter. Still she leaned into his back as though she trusted him and something about that gesture made him all the more determined to protect her.

"Fine. You're hand for hers?". Natsu was about to retort when he noticed the guards surrounding them, wicked grins upon their faces. Natsu gulped. He had no choice now. He had pushed all his chips onto the table and came out with a shitty hand. Ironic considering he was about to lose his.

He heard the girl behind him suck in a deep breath. What would Lucy do if she were in his position? His gut told him the answer. She would lose her hand. She was kind and brave enough. He didn't know how he knew, he just did.

It was with that thought in his mind that he placed his hand willingly on the shops bench and stared at the man in front of him without a trace of fear in his onyx eyes. Bora held up a butchers knife and Natsu had to fight the wince that wanted to travel through his body.

"STOP!" The girl behind him shouted as she threw the off her head showing her full face and long blond hair, right before slamming her own hand down right next to his. "I am princess Lucy Heartfilia, take my hand if you must but I should warn you. If you take my hand my father will take your head".

Immediately all the guards came forward, one of them grabbing her from behind. Natsu felt his heart clench at the scene that played out before him. Lucy was trying desperately to try and get out of the guards grip, kicking her legs and wiggling her entire body.

"STOP, I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! DON'T TAKE ME BACK! PLEASE!". Tears leaked from her eyes as she threw her head back repeatedly trying to get the guards face.

"Let her go! She said she doesn't wanna go back!". Natsu felt helpless. There were too many of them for him to stop them.

One of the guards -a blue haired man with a tattoo on his face- stood next to Natsu with crossed arms.

"Don't do what you're thinking of doing. You would only be executed". He whispered in a pitying voice.

"I gotta do something! She doesn't wanna go!". Natsu said as he watched Lucy get dragged away, still shouting and fighting.

"She doesn't have a choice, the king wants her to be married. What the king says goes. None of us want to take her back, we have no more choice than she does".

"She doesn't want to be married?".

"Not to any of the men the king chose for her. None of us can stop it, you don't stand a chance either".

The guard walked away without another word. It was at that moment that Natsu realise to true extent of what Lucy just did for him. She had traded her freedom, to save his hand.

* * *

Natsu tried to stop thinking about Lucy as he swept the pub. He really did. He just couldn't stop the sick feeling in his gut, the ache in his heart or the need to help her.

"Natsu, thankyou for all your help". Mirajane spoke as she put a few coins into his hand. "I am sorry it isn't more but this is all I can afford to spare. If you come back next week after stock comes in I will give you your money's worth in food". The young bartender smiled at him.

"Thanks Mira, always happy to help out". Natsu tried to smile back at her but he didn't have the energy. So he finished sweeping and left. Shuffling his feet as he walked.

"Please sir, could you spare some change". Natsu looked behind him to see a small man on the ground looking up at a man at least three times the size of him. The large man didn't give him any change although he did yell some profanities before kicking dirt on the old man and walking away.

Natsu gave the change in his pocket a squeeze. He worked really hard for it. But he had eaten today, and by the look of the old man sitting on the ground... he hadn't eaten in a while. So Natsu walked toward him and started to help him wipe the dirt from his shirt.

"Are you okay?"

"People are so rude here. Back home they are not like this". The old man spoke in a gruffy voice.

"Yeah, sometimes" Natsu reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out the coins, placing them into the old mans hand. "But some of us aren't so bad". Natsu turned to walk away when the old man grabbed the leg of his pants.

"You're the diamond in the rough". The old man whispered with a large smile on his face.

"What? What's that". Natsu had never even seen a diamond before and he had no idea what a "rough" was.

"Tell me boy, if you could make a wish, any wish in the world. What would you wish for".

Natsu thought for a moment, any wish in the world? He would wish for Lucy to love him, but that wouldn't be right. She'd had enough of her choices striped away from her, she deserved to choose who she gave her heart to.

"I would wish for the princess to have the freedom to marry whoever she wanted, not who was chosen for her".

"Okay, but what about something for yourself? What is something you really want for yourself". The old man urged him.

"I would wish to become a prince, so I would have the chance to try and win her heart". Natsu didn't even know why he was voicing his hearts desire out loud. But nobody else was around and this old man had kind eyes.

"And a third wish? Any wish at all".

"I wish I had the power to show her the world outside the palace walls and this small town. Why are you asking me this?".

The old man smiled a large smile.

"Because young diamond. I am about to make your wishes come true". The old man clapped his hands and the city around them vanished.

"Let's see, to first be a prince you must look like one". The old man clapped and Natsu's vest and pants were traded for a blue long sleeved shirt with gold trimming and tighter fitting cream coloured pants with boots on his feet instead of sandals like he was use to.

"How did you do that?" Natsu whispered in awe.

"Magic". The old man winked at Natsu. "Now we are gunna need a few slaves and..."

"No!" Natsu interrupted "No slaves".

"Okay, well then we are gunna need a bit of gold. I can give you enough to make you wealthy but not all the gold in the world or anything like that".

"If you can do magic like this, why were you begging in the street?".

"To see if anyone would stop to help me. Nobody usually does but you did, now I am going to help you".

"I only gave you a few coins".

"Dear boy, it isn't about how much you give. Sometimes it's the people who give the least that actually give the most. You had practically nothing, yet you still gave it to someone you believed to have less. That is why you deserve this".

"Thankyou, thankyou so much".

"So tell me. What is so special about this girl that you would use your first wish on her?".

Natsu could feel the heat pool in his cheeks.

"Well she is smart and kind and..." Natsu fumbled over his words.

"Pretty?" The old man smiled.

"Beautiful! She's got these eyes that just- and this hair, wow- and her smile! Ahh". Natsu gushed trying to find the right words but found himself coming short. No words were good enough to describe Lucy.

"Well, while you were talking I worked a little magic on her father. She still needs to be married as it is the law, but she has a choice now. You go to the castle first thing in the morning to meet with them, you are Prince Aladdin of Tenrou Island. Second in line to the throne so you would be completely free to inherit the throne somewhere else if you married a princess and there were no male heirs".

"Wow, you thought of everything".

"And as for your last wish, here". The old man handed Natsu a rug. A fancy rug with golden tassels but still a rug all the same.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but how will this help me show Lucy the world?".

"It fly's, now if that is all I really must be off. You will find a large sum of money in your bank account".

"Wait! My best friend Happy, he is waiting at home for me, he is my cat. I don't think they will permit him in the castle".

"Well now he is a tiger and let's see them say no. If you wish to turn him back just say out loud and he will turn back into a cat whenever you want".

The old man vanished and the street reappeared around him, but his clothes stayed grand. Natsu went to get money out of his bank account, his mouth dropped at the amount that was in there. He then went home to collect Happy and take him to a hotel, earning a few stares along the way from anyone they passed. He went to the hotel he had seen all the other suitors go to before they went to the castle. Nobody looked at him like he didn't belong and nobody questioned him. He layed down in bed and looked at the carpet that was meant to fly while Happy ate more fish then Natsu had ever been able to buy before.

"I hope tomorrow goes well Happy, please don't talk okay? A blue tiger will attract enough attention without talking".

* * *

Lucy was looking at him suspiciously through squinted eyes. It was making him very nervous seeing her look at him this way, he had never seen her with anything but a kind smile.

"You look familiar". She spoke in a curious voice.

"I don't know how, I only came to town last night".

"Why are you wearing that stupid hat?". Truth was Natsu wore the hat to hide his hair. Salmon coloured hair was not exactly common and he didn't want to get recognized by anyone but her.

"Because I like it". He shrugged and Lucy mimicked his movement with a shrugged of her own before eyeing the blue tiger next to him.

"What's his name?".

"Happy".

"Ahhh, you know, I have a friend who has a blue cat named happy. Quite the coincidence that you have a blue tiger prince-". She drew out the last word still eyeing Natsu suspiciously.

"Aladdin"

"I don't care".

"You're friend, are you two close?".

"Not really... but I'd like to be. He is brave and kind and I'd rather marry him over any of you pompous prince types any day". Lucy spoke with a smug tone. But her words made Natsu's heart soar and he couldn't hold back the smile that formed on his face.

"What the heck are you smiling at?". She spoke through a clenched tooth smile.

"Lucy, please stop being so rude to our guest. Give him a chance". The king spoke in a voice that held far more kindness than Natsu would have thought.

"Oh bite me! One minute I don't get a choice in who I marry the next I suddenly get a choice but it has to still be a prince and you start acting like you give two tenths of a shit about me". Lucy shouted venomously "I don't want to marry anyone I don't love and I don't want to be forced to choose who to love from a list a people based on fancy blood lines".

Lucy stormed out and slammed the door behind her. Natsu had to bite back the laughter that was going to escape and get him into trouble. He didn't think he could love Lucy more but damn she was something. Telling of the king like that! Wow.

"Please forgive my daughter. You are welcome to stay in the palace if you still wish to try and win her heart. She has chased off all the other suitors so I would be grateful if you did".

"Yeah I'd like that. I don't scare easily".

"In that case I will show you to your room". The king turned and started walking away. Leaving Natsu to follow him.

* * *

"Happy you gotta try this! It's a blast!" Natsu shouted as he flew around the room atop of the magic carpet.

"Natsu shouldn't you be working on a plan to get Lucy to like you?" Happy spoke from the bed.

"I've already got one". Natsu called.

"What is it?". Happy tilted his head to the side and Natsu flew down and landed with a thump on the bed.

"I'm just going to tell her the truth. Then she will know I'm not a pompous prince. I'm gunna take her on a carpet ride tonight under the stars and tell her what happened then leave it to her to decide what to do".

"And if she decides she doesn't want you?"

"Then I will respect her decision. She deserves a choice and she deserves to make it knowing who I am. I don't want her to love Prince Aladdin, I want her to love me".

"But you are Prince Aladdin now!".

"Nah, not really. I'll always be Natsu the street rat at heart".

* * *

"What do you want and what are you doing on my balcony". Lucy rolled her eyes and placed her arms across her chest.

"I just wanted to talk to you". Natsu stuffed his hands in his pockets and kicked his foot as he spoke

"Ever heard of using the door?".

"Would you have answered me if I used the door".

"No. Maybe take that as a hint that I have no interest in talking to you". Lucy turned to walk away but Natsu grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Why are you treating me this way? I haven't done anything wrong to you".

"Because all you princes are the same. You all want one thing".

"And that is?". Natsu looked her in the eyes as he spoke.

"For me to have your babies and be a good little trophy wife while you inherit my fathers throne. I am not a prize to be won". Lucy yanked her arm from Natsu's grasp and started walking away.

"I don't want any of that". Lucy stopped walking and turned around at hearing this.

"Oh yeah? Well what do you want?". She walked toward him cautiously.

"Right now or in the future?". Natsu smiled at her, hoping that maybe it might break the ice a bit.

"Both. How'd you get up here anyway?". Lucy looked around as she spoke.

"Well right now I want to take you flying with me and talk to you". Natsu rolled out the carpet that was tucked under his arm.

"Flying? Wow now I know what your deal is! You're insa-" Natsu interrupted her by climbing onto the carpet and floating upwards.

"You were saying?". He said smugly.

"How is that possible?". Lucy reached out her hand to touch the carpet that was now floating infront of her.

"Magic, dah!" Natsu reached his hand out to Lucy. "Do you trust me?".

"Actually, yes. I don't know why. I have apparently never met you before". Lucy took his hand as he helped her upon the carpet, sitting behind him.

"Oh about that!" Natsu removed his hat showing of his mess of salmon coloured spikes.

"You're the pink haired boy from the market place! Natsu?". Lucy's eyes were widened as she looked at him.

"It's salmon!".

"You didn't answer my question".

"Sounded more like a statement to me. I tell you what, you let me show you the world tonight and I will answer any questions you have along the way".

"Okay".

"Great, hold on tight!". Natsu started flying upward. He felt Lucy tighten her arms around him. Once they were high enough he straightened up and went a little slower.

"So, you had questions?".

"How is this possible?". Lucy spoke in a breathless voice. She sounded amazed and Natsu smiled to himself at the thought that he could amaze her.

"Well I gave an old begger all the money I had, turns out he wasn't a beggar at all. He asked me what I would wish for if I got the chance. Long story short he made me a prince, gave me a magic carpet and gave you the freedom to choose". Natsu spoke while laughing light heartedly

"You gave up a wish so that I could have my freedom?". Lucy moved repositioned herself so to his side and looked at him. Something about her eyes made his heart race.

"You gave up your freedom so that I could keep my hand". He spoke in a soft voice, never tearing his eyes away from her.

"You were only going to lose your hand because I stole food".

"So? A hand for food is a stupid price anyway and Bora is a idiot".

"Great, now I have to marry you! You gave up a wish for me" Lucy laughed as she spoke.

"No you don't weirdo. You don't have to do anything unless you want to. I just wanted the chance to show you the world. Now hold on and look around, your going to want to see this!". Lucy held onto Natsu's arm and started looking around when he mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. Natsu could understand why.

The Rainbow Sakura tree they were flying toward was a truly beautiful sight. The colours and the way the tree glowed was enough to nearly take his breath away. Or it would be if he didn't already have the most beautiful thing in the world sitting right next to him. Lucy was watching the tree as it glowed, Natsu was watching Lucy and the way the rainbow lights reflected off her skin.

"It's so beautiful". Lucy spoke quietly.

"I can show you more if you want?".

"Like what?". Lucy looked at him with a large smile on her face. He had seen her kind smiles many times, but even that didn't hold a candle to the smile currently gracing her features. A smile of pure joy thag reached all the way to her eyes.

"Whatever you want to see". Natsu started flying away from the tree and up into the sky once more.

"I want to see everything. I don't think that would be possible in just one night".

"Who said we couldn't do this every night until we do see everything? I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid".

"And what if I don't decide to marry you? Would you still show me the world". Lucy looked at him with an almost pleading expression that made Natsu swallow thickly.

"Of course I would, I want you to let you're heart decide. If it choses me That would be more then I could have ever dreamed of. But even if it doesn't, I still want to show you whatever it is you want to see". Natsu answered honestly and with more hope in his heart than a simple street rat ever had the right to have.

Lucy leaned her face closer to his, so close he could feel her breathing. Her eyes never leaving his.

"And when if my heart did choose you? Would you expect me to give you lots of little baby boys and always look pretty?". Lucy whispered softly. Her voice sounded pleading. Like she were begging him to answer the question correctly.

"I would expect you to do whatever made you happy, if you wanted to have kids we would. However many you wanted I would give you. I don't care if they are boys or girls as long as they are healthy. Honestly? I would take whatever you were willing to give me and be grateful for it because I know I don't even deserve this much. The time you are giving me right now with you, alone, is more than I ever thought I would get and far more than I could ever deserve". Natsu spoke completely from his heart, just hoping that his heart knew what to say better than he did.

"Don't say you don't deserve me Natsu, my heart already decided that you are the only one who does".

Lucy closed the space between them and Natsu closed his eyes as he felt her lips collide with his own. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him as though if he didn't she would disappear. The kiss was soft and short but when it ended Natsu could feel Lucy smiling against him.

* * *

Every night after that, when they climbed aboard the magic carpet they made sure to hold each other. Every night seeing a new part of the world together, creating a lifetime of adventures and memories.

~END~

* * *

**A/N **

**So what did you all think? What fairytale should I do next? **

**Please leave your thoughts! If there is a particular Fairy Tale or even a song in a disney movie that you want to see turned into a one shot please feel free to leave it in a review! The more something gets requested the more likely I am to do it! **

**This one shot is completely dedicated to and Inspired by my friend FireShifter! Thankyou for inspiring me and for always checking on me and keeping me motivated! This one shot is for you and I hope you enjoy it most of all and that it lives up to everything you hoped it would be! **

**Lots of love to you all! Please R/R**


End file.
